Waste a Moment
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: AU: Soi Fong, estudiante modelo de la escuela de derecho; detesta los eventos sociales y a las personas en general. Por causas del destino, termina siendo arrastrada a una ridícula fiesta donde conoce a una cautivadora mujer. Mujer con la cual entablará una complicada relación desde el primer momento. YoruSoi. (Contiene lemon, sorry)
1. Long Island

**Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es obra de Tite Kubo.**

 _Take the time to waste a moment_

 _Never ask to be forgiven_

¿Cómo todo terminó de esta forma?

No era una persona sociable, todos lo sabían; tampoco es como si estuviera muy entusiasmada en hacer algo por ello.

No era introvertida, ni mucho menos tímida. Nunca dudaría en sacar todas las verdades, malas y buenas, frente al rostro de alguno de sus compañeros. Creció de esa forma, la empatía era solo una excusa para abrir las puertas a la debilidad.

No odiaba a sus compañeros, simplemente no le interesaba. Siempre lo dejaba claro cuando cualquier persona se acercaba con intenciones amistosas. Su vida no era fácil, el solo hecho de haber entrado a una universidad, en especial como esta, era un logro que ninguno de sus otros hermanos logró alcanzar. Su propio esfuerzo la llevó hasta este punto, no podía perder el tiempo distracciones mundanas, como cualquier otro universitario.

Sin embargo estaba aquí.

Sentada en la barra del bar, mientras el exagerado volumen de la música y las carcajadas de sus compañeros atormentaban sus oídos.

¿Que si la habían invitado? Sí. ¿Que sí inmediatamente se había negado? Por supuesto. Pero esa noche, justo antes de prepararse para dormir, Matsumoto Rangiku básicamente la echó de su apartamento y la llevó a rastras hasta el hotel donde se estaba dando la fiesta. No tuvo opción, incluso ella no pudo encontrar defensa alguna contra el impredecible comportamiento de su actual compañera de curso.

No, definitivamente no eran amigas. Simplemente estuvieron juntas en un infernal proyecto que unía a los estudiantes de la escuela de derecho y la de comunicación social. La información personal que intercambiaron fue superficial; nombre, edad, razones por la cual decidieron estudiar sus respectivas carreras, situación sentimental. Mientras Matsumoto intentaba sacar temas de conversación, Soi Fon solo respondía con frases frías y cortas. Ninguno de esos momentos pudo considerarse como las interacciones de dos amigas.

Sin embargo, Matsumoto decidió arrastrarla hasta una fiesta de fin de curso. En un bar lleno de personas ebrias. En un bar con música terrible. En un bar donde al menos ya cuatro sujetos habían intentado coquetear con ella, en lo que iba de la noche. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Matsumoto? No eran amigas, pero al menos debía estar al tanto de lo mucho que odiaba este tipo de actividades sociales, en especial cuando sabe que involucran hombres heterosexuales tratando de conseguir su número.

Soi Fong era lesbiana. Esto no era ningún tipo de vergonzoso secreto para ella, ni para los demás. Nunca lo proclamó abiertamente, pero tampoco tuvo intención alguna de ocultarlo. Por eso cuando Rangiku le preguntó si estaba interesada en algún chico y esta le respondió cambiando todos los pronombres a femenino, suposo que su compañera estaría más que consciente de que los bares heterosexuales no eran su taza de té.

Y de todas formas estaba aquí.

Tomando su segundo vaso del vodka más barato, a las una de la mañana, dentro de un bar, rodeada de rostros que recuerda haber visto no más de una vez. Vaya forma de empezar sus vacaciones.

 _-Un Long Island, por favor.-_

Alguien se había sentado a su lado, alguien había pedido uno de los cócteles más fuertes del menú, alguien cuyo aroma resultaba casi hipnotizante. Alguien estaba junto a ella, pero su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

El remordimiento no abandonaba sus pensamientos. El socio más importante de su padre llegaría mañana junto a su familia, y sin embargo, Soi Fong estaba pasando la madrugada en una ridícula fiesta, con cuatro tragos en sus sistema que poco a poco nublaban su sentido común, ¿Por qué todavía no se largaba de este lugar?

De no ser por la poderosa familia Shihouin, su familia habría quedado en la ruina. Ellos fueron los únicos que se inmutaron en leer el trato que les ofreció su padre, a cambio de que su negocio fuera monetariamente respaldado. Sin ese contrato, su vida probablemente sería diferente.

Mañana, exactamente al mediodía, tendría que recibir a los Shihouin junto a su padre y madre. Mañana tendría almorzar con estas personas, adoptando su mejor y más amable comportamiento. Mañana tendría que presentarse como la única hija que logró hacer algo importante por su vida.

Mañana tendría que hacer todo eso. Trasnochada y con resaca.

-¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?- murmuró para sí misma, después de un largo suspiro.

-Ese suspiro fue muy pesado para alguien que tiene su vaso completamente vacío.-

 _Era preciosa._

En el momento que Soi Fong levantó la vista para asesinarla con la mirada, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

Ante ella estaba la mujer más atractiva que sus ojos habían visto. De piel morena y cabellos oscuros que caían por su espalda; una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro; de facciones delicadas, como su respingada nariz y sus proporcionados pómulos. Y sus ojos, santo cielo, esos ojos. Grandes y brillantes, como los de un felino; casi tan dorados como el sol. Sentía como todo su ser estaba siendo absorbido por tan penetrante mirada, perdiéndose por completo en esas preciosas gemas que llamaba ojos.

-¿Acaso tuviste una pelea con tu novio?- La mujer continuó con normalidad, sin pasar por alto la adorable reacción de la joven.

-Ah… Yo no… No tengo novio.- _Soy gay._ Necesitó un enorme esfuerzo mental para lograr que esas tres palabras salieran de su boca. Era como si cada neurona de su cerebro había olvidado cómo funcionar.

-Hmmm.- Razonó por unos segundos. -Lo lamento, realmente me pareciste uno de esos alumnos aplicados. Espero que el próximo semestre lo puedas hacer mejor.-

-¿... Qué?- Soi Fon finalmente salió de su estupor, o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando?

-Ya sabes, vibras de buena suerte para las materias que tengas que repetir.-

-¡N-No voy a repetir ninguna materia!.- Dijo casi horrorizada. Logró ser uno de los primeros puestos de honor en su curso, con esfuerzo, sudor y algunas lágrimas; no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ningún extraño creyera lo contrario, mucho menos alguien como ella.

La mujer la observó ligeramente sorprendida, no esperaba una reacción tan repentina por parte de la joven. Segundos después, una carcajada salió de sus labios. Soi Fong no sabía si sentirse avergonzada de sus actos o embelesada por tan maravillosa risa.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Lamento el malentendido.- Admitió entre risas. -Te invitaré un trago como disculpa.-

-¡N-No! ¡Fui yo la que exageré, no hace falta!-

-¿Acaso crees que es de buena educación negarte a la invitación de una hermosa chica?- Sonrió para sus adentros, observando cómo las divertidas expresiones de la chica cambiaban a medida que intentaba buscar otra excusa. Y antes de que esta encontrara alguna, continuó: -Perfecto, serán dos Cosmopolitan.-

-¡Espera, ¿Qué?!- Reaccionó muy tarde, pues su nueva y hermosa acompañante ya estaba haciendo su pedido con el bartender.

-Me llamo Yoruichi.- Exclamó la mujer una vez volvió a dirigirse a ella; había extendido su mano, esperando con una sonrisa que la joven respondiera el saludo.

El cerebro de Soi Fong había dejado de funcionar correctamente, todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de analizar la situación. Hace un minuto estaba sola en la barra, escapando de todo contacto posible; y ahora la mujer más cautivadora que había conocido, la estaba invitando a un trago e intentando iniciar una conversación con ella. Sencillamente no podía decir nada, sabía que se tenía que ir, por más hermosa que fuera su acompañante, debía marcharse. Mañana tendría un día pesado y mientras más tiempo pasara en esta horrible discoteca, más difícil sería soportar a una familia desconocida de millonarios, dando uso a sus escasas habilidades para simpatizar.

-S-Soi Fong.- _Imbécil._ La joven estudiante tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearse. Ahí estaba, estrechando su mano con la de una completa extraña, abriendo las puertas a una conversación que podría durar horas y horas. -Encantada de conocerte.- Tragó saliva. Parecía como si su boca había decidido hablar por su cuenta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Jamás había sentido unas manos tan suaves; el solo contacto fue electrizante.

-El placer es mío.- Contestó, dedicándole una nueva y encantadora sonrisa que le quitó el aire. -Tu nombre es bastante peculiar, jamás lo había escuchado.-

-B-Bueno, en realidad es un apodo.- No estaba pensando, las palabras solo salían, sin tomarse el tiempo de procesarlas. Ante la ligera mirada de confusión que apareció en Yoruichi, esta continuó: -Es Shaolin Fong, pero decidí cambiarlo hace cuatro años.- Observó como la mujer asintió lentamente, sin eliminar la sonrisa que adornaba ese hermoso rostro, como si le estuviera permitiendo continuar. -Recién había cumplido dieciocho cuando lo hice, no pude pensar en un mejor nombre para ese entonces.-

Por segunda vez en la noche, Soi Fong quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa. ¿¡Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?! Había revelado más información a un desconocido, que a sus propios compañeros de clase. Debía irse. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a ella. La sola presencia de esa mujer resultaba un gran problema.

-Está bien. Me gusta tu nombre.- Dijo de manera casual, tratando de calmar los nervios de la joven. -Por desgracia no tengo ninguna historia detrás del mío, simplemente es Yoruichi.-

-Tu nombre es increíble.- Soi Fong se detuvo en seco, maldiciendo cada minuto de su existencia, sintiendo como el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba considerablemente.

Yoruichi rió nuevamente. Soi Fong quería ser tragada por la tierra.

-Así que, Soi Fong.- Como si hubiese comprendido la vergonzosa situación por la que su compañera estaba pasando, Yoruichi decidió desviarse a otro tema. -Claramente, una estudiante de tu clase no vendría a este lugar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Por la marca de vodka que elegiste, tampoco creo que solo vengas a disfrutar de un par de tragos. Solo me queda suponer que estás aquí para escapar de alguna fiesta a la cual no querías asistir.-

Bingo.

Una completa extraña había entendido mejor que nadie su situación, en serio, ¿Qué tan estúpidos pueden ser sus compañeros? Empezando por Matsumoto, quien la obligó a venir y terminando con los cuatro idiotas que habían intentado sacarla a bailar. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para notar que ella no era una persona muy sociable.

-Algo así.- Rectificó la joven, tratando de no mirar los hermosos ojos de su compañera. -Es la fiesta de fin de curso y bueno, tampoco es como si haya querido venir.-

-Lo supuse desde que te vi.- Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Sí…- Una tímida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Soi Fong. -Los eventos sociales no son lo mío.-

Algo estaba mal con ella esa noche. En menos de cinco minutos, había revelado su edad, su nivel académico y dos detalles personales de su vida, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Siempre se caracterizó de mantener una actitud reservada, aún con los más allegados; y ahora no podía mantener su boca cerrada en presencia de una mujer que conoció hace minutos.

-Dices eso y de todas formas estás aquí, "socializando" conmigo.- Murmuró sin importancia mientras acercaba una de las copas al lado de Soi Fong.

-Pues…-

-¿O acaso no puedes resistirte a los encantos de una mujer hermosa?-

El rostro de Soi Fong adquirió tonalidades de rojos que ella creía imposibles. Había hecho el ridículo desde que intercambiaron sus primeras palabras; los sonrojos, tartamudear al formar cada frase, la embelesada mirada que le dedicaba cada cinco segundos. Por supuesto que Yoruichi se había dado cuenta y el hecho de haberlo señalado, hacía peor la situación.

Al momento que la morena empezó a reír a carcajadas, Soi Fong solo deseó ser tragada por la tierra. Quería correr, quería esconderse, necesitaba estar sola para ordenar sus pensamientos. La impresión que Yoruichi debía tener sobre ella debía ser terrible.

-Eres adorable, ¿Te lo han dicho?- Dijo entre risas. -Vamos, vamos, toma un poco antes de que alguien más lo haga.-

Sin saber qué más hacer, Soi Fong dio un sorbo a su bebida. El sabor era dulce, suave, mucho más agradable al tipo de licor que solía frecuentar. Al haber crecido en una familia de pocos recursos, la idea de malgastar dinero en presuntuosos cócteles y costosas botellas era simplemente estúpida. Las mezclas, marcas y sabores no eran más que banalidades, siempre se conformaba con lo más económico del menú. Este tipo de bebidas eran algo completamente nuevo para ella, y por desgracia, su expresión manifestó la sorpresa visiblemente.

-¿Es la primera vez que tomas uno de estos?.- Yoruichi no había despegado los ojos de ella, su intuición fue correcta, Soi Fong no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tragos. Y quería grabar cada segundo de su adorable reacción.

-Supongo que sí.- Murmuró avergonzada de su situación. Observó la mirada de la mujer, como si le estuviera preguntando por qué. Pero por primera vez en la noche, decidió guardarse un par de detalles para sí misma. -Es complicado.- No tenía intención de contar la triste historia de los problemas económicos que han acompañado a su familia.

Asintió, comprendiendo que era mejor no tocar el tema.

-¿Y qué tal? Aunque después de ver la horrible marca de vodka que estabas tomando, no tengo ni que preguntar.-

Otra tímida, pero genuina sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Soi Fong.

-Es dulce. Incluso el alcohol que lleva sabe diferente.- Murmuró. -Me preocupa no volver a saborear mi antiguo vodka de la misma manera.-

-Créeme, te hice un favor.- _No estoy segura de ello._ El cóctel sabía increíble, pero su realidad económica era otra.

-Yoruichi.- La llamó con cierta inseguridad, sentía como un escalofríos recorrió su espalda al mencionar tan hermoso nombre. -N-No quiero sonar mal, en serio te agradezco la invitación, pero no me siento cómoda dejando que pagues por ambas bebidas.-

El dinero era lo de menos, cuando el orgullo de Soi Fong estaba en riesgo. Tal vez se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente, pero lo más adecuado era dar algo a cambio; nunca le gustó deberle a nadie, y mucho menos a una mujer tan agradable como la que tenía enfrente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si te invité fue porque simplemente quería. Digamos que quería pasar tiempo contigo.- Soi Fong requirió varios segundos para procesar la información, ¿Por qué Yoruichi querría pasar tiempo con alguien como ella? La primera impresión que debió haber dado fue la de un alma en pena sentada frente a la barra del bar. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la morena decidió continuar con otro comentario para aligerar la conversación. -Vamos Soi Fong, todos utilizan ese truco cuando quieren conocer a una chica linda.-

El rostro de Soi Fong enrojeció por tercera vez en la noche. ¡Yoruichi es preciosa, ¿De qué estaba hablando?! El lugar estaba lleno de mujeres de todo tipo, y alguien con su belleza sería capaz de conseguir la atención de unas diez mujeres, incluyendo supuestas "heterosexuales". _A todo esto_. ¿Eso significaba que Yoruichi también era gay? Sus palabras no tendrían sentido si no lo fuera.

-Así que nada de quejas, ¿Está bien?- Continuó. -El alcohol no forma parte de mis bebidas favoritas, pero decidí beber esta noche gracias a ti.-

Con las mejillas ruborizadas, Soi Fong asintió, volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Algo estaba mal, en ella, en Yoruichi, no tenía idea. Pero estaba actuando sin la cabeza. No podía decir no, aun si su orgullo resultara herido. Se sentía incapaz de formar palabras coherentes; el hacerlo requería un nivel de esfuerzo increíble y el alcohol en sus sitema no ayudaba. Aún así, el deseo de querer charlar y llegar a conocerla incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Que extraño, parecías ese tipo de personas que conoce todo tipo de licores exóticos.- Nunca, jamás en su vida Soi Fong había sido la que sacaba los temas en una conversación; normalmente preguntaba dos o tres preguntas casuales, pero nunca se vio en la extraña necesidad de seguir charlando con alguien, como sucedía con Yoruichi.

-Conozco y he probado varios, no te lo puedo negar. Pero sigue sin gustarme; el sabor es demasiado fuerte.- Explicó, posando sus ojos en el borde de su copa. -Prefiero la leche.-

El esfuerzo para contener su risa fue en vano. Soi Fong tuvo que voltear su rostro, apretando los labios, todo para que su nueva conocida no viera la involuntaria y enorme sonrisa que tenía.

-Vale Soi Fon, eso fue grosero.- Otra radiante sonrisa acompañaba el rostro de Yoruichi, aún así trató de sonar ofendida. -¿Acaso es tan extraño que una mujer de veintiocho años prefiera tomar leche antes que otra cosa?-

-Lo lamento.- Dijo entre risas. -Pero la forma en que lo dices hace que suene peor.-

-Ahora sí me siento ofendida.- Las sonrisas de ambas eran enormes, finalmente la extraña tensión que había entre ellas empezó a debilitarse rápidamente.

Hablaron de tantas cosas. Familia, trabajo, pasado, metas. Yoruichi, a pesar de su retorcido sentido del humor y relajada actitud, era perfectamente capaz de sostener conversaciones de temas profundos; tenía una intuición increíble, por lo cual pudo predecir varios de los pensamientos de la menor, era una experta leyendo a las personas. Habló un poco de sus pasatiempos, de lo mucho que le frustraba su trabajo, anécdotas de su niñez. Soi Fong, a pesar de su naturaleza asocial y ligeramente antipática, pudo mantener el ritmo al charlar; preguntaba con genuina curiosidad, disfrutaba sus bromas, incluso comparaba abiertamente sus experiencias pasadas con alguna de las historias de la morena. Mencionó algunas cosas de su familia, de su relación con ellos, las razones por la cual había escogido estudiar derecho. Temas superficiales, pero fueron suficientes para crear un lazo entre ellas. Tenían tanto en común, las dos eran expertas en artes marciales, amaban los gatos y de alguna manera, el presente de Soi Fong, le recordaba a Yoruichi su rígido pasado. Ambas daban todo por conseguir la aprobación y orgullo de sus padres. De vez en cuando, Yoruichi aprovechaba para soltar algún piropo o insinuación, únicamente para disfrutar las adorables reacciones de la pobre estudiante. Sin duda disfrutaron de la compañía de una y de la otra.

-No tenías que acompañarme, realmente lo podía haber hecho yo sola.-

La noche había terminado. El reloj casi tocaba las cuatro y todos ya se estaban yendo a casa. Afortunadamente, Yoruichi se estaba alojando en una de las habitaciones del hotel por un par de días, Soi Fong quería preguntar, pero estaba demasiado adormecida por el alcohol como para seguir indagando en la vida de tan hermosa mujer. ¿Sabía cómo iba a regresar a su apartamento? No, supuso que tomaría un taxi o algo así; lo único que quería hacer era pasar más tiempo junto a Yoruichi, lo que la llevó a buscar ridículas excusas para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Prácticamente pagaste todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.-

Al diablo con la visita de los Shihouin, al diablo con parecer la hija perfecta, al diablo con la horrible resaca que tendría mañana. Ahora todas sus prioridades estaban enfocadas en la hermosa mujer de ojos dorados. Habían estado toda la noche sentadas, por lo que hasta ahora tenía una oportunidad para apreciar su atuendo; una falda de lápiz crema, que delineaba su perfecta figura y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, probablemente era su atuendo de trabajo. Los detalles no importaban. Yoruichi era la figura viva de una diosa. Y lo que más le preocupaba era no volverla a ver.

-Dije que no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, recostandose en el marco de su puerta. -Aún así, te agradezco el detalle.-

¿Debía pedirle su número? ¿Qué tal si ella no quería dárselo? Sonaría horriblemente desesperada. Pero claro que estaba desesperada. Yoruichi era jodidamente perfecta, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien en toda su vida; le resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella. No quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco quería forzarla.

-Bueno.- Colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, Soi Fong encogió los hombros y se dispuso a marcharse. Si no habían intercambiado ese tipo de información, debía ser por algo. -Es hora de irme, preferiría llegar a mi apartamento antes que saliera el sol.-

Soi Fong había salido con un par de chicas en el pasado, pero nunca se había sentido tan atraída a ellas como con Yoruichi. Quería negarlo, pero le dolía que la dejara ir tan fácilmente. Asintió y se dio la vuelta, aceptando que no volvería a ver esa maravillosa mu-

-¿Pretendes irte sin tu beso de despedida?-

Fue demasiado rápido como para poder pensar en ello. De un momento a otro, los labios de la mujer se posaron sobre los suyos, besándola de una manera tan feroz que le hizo olvidar hasta su propio nombre. No tenía escapatoria, pero tampoco quería escapar. Solo sintió como Yoruichi agarró su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia su regazo; lo único que pudo ver antes de ser atrapada en tan apasionado beso, fue la sonrisa felina que la acompañó todo el momento. No se necesitó mucho para que la morena adentrara su lengua dentro de la boca de Soi Fong, degustando la dulce esencia a alcohol que prevalecía gracias a esas dos cautivadoras horas que pasaron bebiendo. Los labios de Yoruichi eran carnosos, con una suavidad incomparable a otras mujeres de su pasado; sus finas manos recorrieron toda su espalda, como si quisiera sellar la distancia que había entre ellas. El beso se fue acelerando, ambas mujeres estaban dispuesta a probar cada rincón de sus bocas, ¿Y por qué no ir más allá?

Los besos se desplazaron hasta el cuello de Soi Fong. Lo cual provocó que de la joven se escaparan ligeros gemidos cuando Yoruichi empezó a succionar la tersa piel. Seguramente mañana tendría que lidiar con ello, pero no importaba, en este momento no le importaba nada más que sentir. Quería sentir cada rincón de su piel, tocar su suave cabello, respirar el exótico perfume esparcido por su cuello. Jamás había deseado tanto a una persona.

Yoruichi abrió la puerta de su habitación y las llevó adentro. Sus besos no se detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que cerrar la puerta. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa apresuradamente, tal vez era la euforia causada por el alcohol, pero no podía esperar a sentir el cuerpo Soi Fong con su propia piel, el solo roce de sus pieles era electrizante. Incluso había ayudado a la menor a deshacerse de toda la molesta ropa que impedía su propósito hasta quedar solo con sus sostenes, faldas y pantalones puestos. Yoruichi movió sus manos a lo largo de su espalda; Soi Fong no mentía cuando dijo que entrenaba, podía sentir los músculos debajo de tan suave piel y eso, de alguna manera, también la excitaba. Tenía un cuerpo tan atlético, y a la vez tan adorable actitud.

Casi por inercia, los pasos de ambas chicas se dirigieron hasta la cama de la mayor. Sin hacer uso de fuerza, Yoruichi empujó a Soi Fong para que quedara acostada encima de la cama. Segundos después, esta se le unió, quedando sentada sugestivamente sobre ella.

Y dándose una última mirada, se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso que sería el inicio de la noche que cambiaría el resto de sus vidas

 _ **¡Bam! No sé escribir lemon, así que lo dejaré hasta ahí. (?)**_

 **Nuevamente me estoy arriesgando a escribir una historia de varios capítulos y no terminarla. Pero a diferencia de las otras, ya tengo esta medio formulada en mi cabeza. En fin, primero que todo, ya muchos han dejado de hacer fics de esta pareja y pensé en animar el área un poco (espero que sea así, y no quede colgando). Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero a medida que escribía me di cuenta que se podía exprimir mucho más de esta historia(?) Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más apegado a la realidad, ya saben, con todo el drama que se vive en una relación normal, en especial las que empiezan de esta forma. Espero que ninguno de los personajes hayan quedado OOC.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y sería genial si dejaran reviews! Y disculpen los errores ortográficos.**


	2. Menta

-Es hermoso- dió un sorbo a su té. -¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no ves el amanecer?-

-La semana pasada, un día antes de mi examen de razonamiento judicial.-

Ambas rieron.

Dos horas pasan volando cuando tienes agradable compañía y diversión. Los besos, las caricias, el sexo, todo fue tan bueno que ninguna de las dos quiso dormir por temor a olvidar lo que pasó esa noche. Era la primera vez que Soi Fong se acostaba con un extraño, pero la conexión que sentía con su compañera no se comparaba a ninguna otra experiencia anterior. Había salido con un par de mujeres, pero en esas 'relaciones' Soi Fong no desarrolló sentimientos suficientes para considerarlas como algo más Sin embargo con Yoruichi; Yoruichi la hizo sentir dispuesta a cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Ridículo, pero así era.

A través de la ventana del hotel cielo iba adquiriendo tonalidades más vivas, a medida que pasaban los minutos el brillo del sol se reflejaba tenuemente en sus pieles. Jamás había visto semejante espectáculo de colores.

Sentadas en la cama sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Solo veían el amanecer. Yoruichi preparó un té de menta para aliviar la resaca; encantadas en el ambiente que creó el aroma, dedicaron su tiempo para disfrutar de sus compañías. Reían, de vez en cuando hablaban, una que otra caricia o tal vez un beso sorpresa. Cualquiera que fuera, Soi Fong deseaba atesorar cada momento.

Yoruichi encontraba fascinante los delicados rasgos en el rostro de Soi Fong; su nariz pequeña, grandes ojos rasgados y labios color melocotón. El amanecer era hermoso, pero prefirió ignorarlo para admirar las facciones de su compañera. Tenía una belleza tan peculiar y es como si ella lo ignorara a propósito.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó avergonzada. Yoruichi tenía una mirada tan intensa, que las defensas de Soi Fong se volvían polvo, la derretía.

Sintió los dedos de la mujer recorrer sus hombros, lentamente bajando por sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos como destino final. Endemoniadamente abrumadora, pero a la vez tan gentil. Pensó.

-Te ves linda.-

Un comentario tan simple fue capaz de avivar el rubor que tenían las mejillas de Soi Fong. Intentó bajar la mirada, pero Yoruichi no se lo permitió. Colocó su mano libre bajo la barbilla de la joven, queriendo contemplar aquellos ojos unos minutos más.

Eran oscuros, pero si mirabas de cerca los tonos grises no pasaban desapercibidos. Brillaban tanto que parecían estrellas.

Deslizó un pulgar hacia sus mejillas. Acarició el lugar donde el carmín era más intenso. Su piel era suave. Los ojos de la morena se desplazaron en la misma dirección. Quería memorizar el contraste de sus pieles, la tersa sensación bajo sus manos, cada poro en el rostro de Soi Fong.

La atmósfera que nacía entre era extasiante. El olor a alcohol que anteriormente acaparó la habitación fue reemplazado por un sutil aroma a menta que emanaba del té. Apartó su agarre de la mano de Soi Fong y subió en dirección a su espalda; sintiendo la ligera tensión de sus músculos, recorrió repetidas veces el camino que marcaba su columna vertebral intentando calmarla.

Los delicados movimientos de Yoruichi aturdieron a Soi Fong. Hipnotizada con cada roce. En una noche todos sus sentidos habían caído bajo la merced de una completa desconocida; le había dado todos sus derechos a una mujer que conoció hace cuatro horas en la barra de un bar. Tomó una loca decisión y por primera vez no se arrepentía. Dispuesta a todo, aceptaría cualquier consecuencia con tal de pasar unos minutos más junto a ella.

No pensaba, su cerebro simplemente había dejado de razonar. Quería era sentir, sumergirse en Yoruichi; con el toque de sus dedos, con toda su piel; soñaba con pasar el resto de su vida besando, adorando cada parte de esa mujer.

Con timidez acarició sus muslos; sus manos fueron subiendo por sus caderas, cintura, rozaron su plano vientre y terminando su destino en la curva de sus pechos. Insegura de ir más allá, sus ojos buscaron aprobación de Yoruichi.

Un beso apasionado fue suficiente. Yoruichi entró en la boca de Soi Fong sin algún aviso, devorando todo a su paso con una intensidad que le arrebató el aire.

Su lengua exploró cada rincón con vehemencia, la mezcla de sabores en su boca creaba una sensación explosiva que la incitaba a querer más y más. No podía detenerse, la necesitaba; tenía que probar cada parte de Soi Fong. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. La temperatura aumentaba con el roce de sus lenguas. Rogaba por escuchar sus gemidos otra vez, sentirla por todos lados otra vez. Quería tenerla a su merced, pero también quería ser de ella. Todo. Quería todo a la vez.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que las dos mujeres quedaron tendidas en la cama. Por instinto entrelazaron sus piernas, intentando calmar el mortificante hormigueo con sus muslos. Estaban muy húmedas, lo sentían perfectamente en sus pieles. Las manos viajaban por cada rincón, esta vez sin duda o inseguridad. Yoruichi acariciaba los pechos pequeños de Soi Fong, deleitándose al ver su cuerpo reaccionar al tocar ciertos lugares en especial. Y más que nada, disfrutó como esta se deshizo de su timidez, permitiéndose recorrer cada esquina con seguridad, pues en ese momento, Yoruichi también era de ella. Sus piernas, muslos, glúteos. Después de haber explorado lo suficiente, sus caricias terminaron enfocándose en ese lugar.

Yoruichi estaba reaccionando. En un par de horas, Soi Fong se las arregló para encontrar sus lugares favoritos. Aprendía demasiado rápido.

Querían devorarse una a la otra, con sus lenguas, manos y el resto de sus cuerpos. La entrepierna de Yoruichi imploraba por algo más, estaban en la posición perfecta para ello.

Con un último beso, Yoruichi se separó. Esperando que su respiración se apaciguara un poco, admiró los finos labios de la menor; ahora entreabiertos y adornados con una coloración carmín.

Se apoyó en la cama, levantó su torso. Con una mano separó las piernas de Soi Fong, dedicando unos segundos para admirar cada detalle de su intimidad; no había parte de la chica que no le pareciera fascinante.

Cuidadosamente descendió sus caderas, sintiendo aumentar la temperatura de sus entrepiernas a medida acortaba la distancia. Finalmente se tocaron.

La sensación iba más allá de lo maravilloso.

De Soi Fong escapó un gemido. Fue muy erótico, su dulce y sobria voz se había mezclado con lujuria y necesidad.

Apoyando su agarre en la pierna de Soi Fong, Yoruichi lentamente comenzó a empujar sus caderas; estaban tan húmedas que fue suficiente lubricante para deslizarse una contra la otra. Una nueva posición entre todas las de anoche. Ligeramente difícil comparada con las demás, pero maldición, valía la pena. El incesante y húmedo roce de labios, sus clítoris al chocar, tener la completa visión de tu compañera al retorcerse de placer. Lo que la morena no entendía era por qué no lo habían hecho antes.

Con la tenue luz del día, Yoruichi observó a detalle el cuerpo de Soi Fong; definitivamente ejercitaba, los músculos en su vientre y en el resto del cuerpo eran prueba de ello. Características que siempre halló sensuales en una mujer, especialmente en aquellas que demostraban una personalidad fuerte y firme en el exterior. De esas que rápidamente se desvanecen en la cama. Hace cuanto tiempo no encontraba una mujer así.

Soi Fong no tenía palabras para lo que veían sus ojos. Yoruichi estaba prácticamente sentada sobre ella, moviendo las caderas en círculo sobre su entrepierna, intensificando la fricción; era excitante ver como luchaba para no perderse en el placer. Soi Fong no creyó poder estar más abrumada, pero así lo era. Ante ella estaba el majestuoso cuerpo de Yoruichi brillando con los rayos del sol, tenía la figura de una diosa. Su vientre, su cintura, sus pechos, no consiguió encontrar una sola imperfección.

Estaban cerca. Soi Fong apoyó una mano en el cuello de la mujer; agarre suficiente para poder empujar sus caderas de la misma manera. Al igual que Yoruichi, su entrepierna imploraba por más, por suerte ninguna estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Sus clítoris estaban tan duros que al chocar un espasmo eléctrico asaltaba sus cuerpos, como si se tratara del más doloroso placer. Gemían sin inhibición, ambas en total abandono; no necesitaban pensar cuando lo único que querían era sentir. Tener sexo jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Las estocadas se habían vuelto tan fuertes que la cama empezó a temblar; ambas estaban a al límite y necesitaban sentir más, desesperadas por mucho más.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo entero de Soi Fong, sus caderas se arquearon y dejó escapar un grito. Segundos después, Yoruichi fue la siguiente en acabar.

Sin aire, quedaron tumbadas una sobre las otra. Agitadas, en silencio, disfrutando en la merced de aquel maravilloso orgasmo.

El tiempo voló.

Los últimos minutos fueron preciosos para la mujer más joven. Yoruichi descansaba encima de ella, sin preocupación en el mundo. Soi Fong solo la abrazaba; acariciando su nuca, perdiendo sus dedos entre los oscuros y largos cabellos de la mujer. Deleitándose en el nuevo aroma que creó su perfume, junto a las hojas de menta.

Ya era hora.

No sabía exactamente cuánto pasó, pero sí lo suficiente. Esta fantasía debía llegar a su final.

-Debo irme.- Susurró en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yoruichi inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos demostraban decepción, pero también reproche. Muy en el fondo, ella también esperaba pasar el día entero hablando y teniendo sexo con Soi Fong. No podía creer que se tenía que ir.

-Lo lamento, de verdad.- Trató de excusarse, no soportaba esa mirada en Yoruichi. -Es que… Tengo esta, um, reunión con unos sujetos.- Sacudió su cabeza ante lo mal que debió haber sonado. -E-Es importante para mi padre, ¡P-para el negocio de mi familia en general!-

Quería ser tragada por la tierra, los nervios la habían atacado por la espalda y ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo por hablar antes de pensar. Sintió como repentinamente era atravesada por la intensa mirada de su compañera, ¿Había dicho algo que la enojara?

Pero su ansiedad se calmó un poco cuando esta bajó la cabeza resignada.

-Está bien.- Finalmente habló la morena, sin mostrar intención en despegar la cabeza de su pecho. -Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

Soi Fong la observó expectante.

Pero nada pasó.

Suspiró. Yoruichi rodó al lado de la cama para dejarla salir. El cansancio había llegado por ella y si esperaba unos minutos más, seguramente iba a quedar dormida encima de Soi Fong. Tal vez su pecho era pequeño, pero era jodidamente cómodo. Cerró los ojos intentando conseguir algo de paz, por suerte Soi Fong buscando su ropa era lo único ruido en la habitación. 'De seguro ella también debe estar cansada' Pensó. La resaca se fue, pero haber estado despierta hasta más allá de las seis probablemente sería un problema, pobre chica.

Volteó a verla. Solo faltaban tres botones de su camisa y estaría lista para salir por la puerta.

 _¿Acaso debía decir algo?_

Tal vez no tenía la mayor experiencia, pero Soi Fong entendía cómo este tipo de situaciones funcionaban. Una noche, nada más. Sin ningún tipo de sentimientos de por medio. Solo dos personas que buscaban algo casual y simple.

La realidad era que conocía a Yoruichi lo suficiente como para desarrollar tanto interés; claro, se trataba de una persona interesante y hablar con ella le resultaba particularmente fácil, ¿Pero qué tal si todo lo que dijo fue mentira? ¿Qué tal si estaba casada o era una estafadora en realidad? Honestamente la personalidad de Yoruichi encajaba para cualquier tipo de situación, buena o mala.

Para empezar, ¿Qué le hacía creer que Yoruichi también quería más allá? Consiguió lo que buscó al llegar a esa barra, no tenía sentido seguir. Era ridículo. Se sentía ridícula. Pero no soportaba la idea de no volver a verla, necesitaba saber más de ella. Aun si probablemente terminaría lastimada.

Un segundo de valentía fue suficiente.

-Yoruichi-san, yo…- Titubeó mirando al suelo. -Yo, um, quisiera…- Se balanceaba sobre sus pies inquieta, las palmas de sus manos le sudaban. Estaba vuelta un espectáculo y lo último que quería imaginarse era la expresión que Yoruichi debía tener, seguramente se veía ridícula. -¿Poder verte otra vez?-

Al final no fue más que un murmullo, un permiso más que una invitación.

Yoruichi la había escuchado, pero por más cruel que sonara, se tomó una buena cantidad de tiempo para considerar lo que podría traer esa invitación.

Soi Fong sintió la espera eterna.

-Palacio Coreano, ¿Puedes a las nueve?-

 **Ok, en serio disculpen la demora, este año ha sido medio complicado para mí y hasta ahora encuentro tiempo para evadir mis responsabilidades y escribir el capítulo. Tampoco esperaba que esto se me saliera tanto de las manos, dije que no escribía lemon y sin embargo aquí estoy ja ja… ja. Espero que les haya gustado, y que mi intento de escenas sexuales no hayan incomodado a nadie, juro que traté de hacerlas lo menos explícitas posibles.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar sus favs y comentar. Y de verdad disculpen la espera.**


End file.
